Suri
Serena Elle Rider (born August 28th, 2076), known by her stage name suri, is an English wrock singer songwriter from London. Biography Serena Rider was born in London to Jake Rider, former department head of the now defunct Department of Education at the British Ministry of Magic and Nina Rider née King in late August, the couple's youngest child. She was a wild, bright and carefree toddler, displaying her first signs of magic just before her third birthday. When she was just four and a half years old her family all died in a tragic muggle car accident, while she was at her aunt (Rachel Rider-Mae) recovering from an illness. The adoption process was quick, and Suri became her aunt's legal daughter before the dust settled on her family's graves. Her carefree nature was gone, and while she retained her love for adventure and fun, she became a sullen child. Her years at Hogwarts shaped the person she would become, along with the tragedy of her past. She met Daxton Prince just before her first year at the infamous British magical school, and from that moment on her life revolved around him. Her mother got married in the summer before her second year and she became Serena Rider-Mae, before dropping her stepfather's name after her sixteenth birthday. Other notable figures of her teen years were Maria Wieringa, as close to her girlfriend as one could get, and Azzo Notte, with whom she would share painful memories that will haunt her forever. Suri left Hogwarts during her fifth year, completing her OWLs at St. Mungo's with her mother's help. It had taken her an additional three years to complete her three NEWTs, and another four to her fully return to life in London. Inheriting her biological parents' entire fortune at eighteen had removed the need to find a job and begin a degree, so Suri had spent years travelling the globe and avoiding her past with meticulous precision. Upon her return to London, she met Hazel Haddox. He was kind to her, and good, and she had found herself drawn to such an unusual figure in her life. Before too long, Hazel had become her roommate in the bare studio space she called an apartment, and that was when she began writing music. Music went hand in hand with her regained health, and lead to the blooming of her magical abilities. Lying dormant for years, she reconnected with her Hawthorn wand and magic became intuitive to her as it had used to have been, easy to manipulate and feel even in the dark recesses of her mind. During the beginning of 2098, Suri had completed her animagus training and successfully transformed into a genet without injury. It was her biggest accomplishment in recent years, and only propelled her on to become serious with other parts of her life. Career Suri had been writing songs for about half a year before she was signed to Mindseye Records. Playing gigs in small bars across the country, mostly covers of the grungiest The Dead Kneazles songs she had been able to find, she had enough material for three full studio albums which she then had needed to condense, rewrite, and record to the satisfaction of the label. Speaking to a wrock magazine prior to her initial album release, an odd choice given that often an EP is released first, she claimed there was 'too much material' for an EP. When asked of her writing process, Suri gave a respectful nod to wrock giants: "Playing covers of TDK songs for as long as I did, helped me learn how to write honest lyrics. Once I overcame that barrier, the songs came pouring out of me, and I knew I needed to make this a career." 2097-2099: where i went and ''potions powders and pills EP'' 'Her first album, 'where i went' initially had a limited release. After playing several gigs around London, Suri gained hard wrock listeners' attention when her song potions powders and pills appeared on Wrock Radio, though it was never officially released as a single. She played small venues and opened for local wrock bands up and down the British Isles throughout the second half of 2098. The track listing of 'where i went': * why * instincts * hands on my neck * do disturb * princess price * deal * potions powders and pills * blood of ice * burn me * ache * castle of ruin In November, during a break between small venue gigs, Suri recorded three new songs, as well as alternative versions of potions powders and pills, and instincts. The two songs were the two best received off the original album, and the EP was scheduled for widespread release early 2099. '''2099-2100: touring and ''vicious cycle Suri returned to the studio to begin working on her next album in May 2099, armed with a year's worth of experience in the business as well as the "lucrative trauma baggage", that she carries around with her constantly. The writing and recording process was more difficult this time around, with personal issues causing Suri to lose focus during many sessions. Vicious Cycle almost never came to fruition, but finally wrapped production by autumn of 2099. The first single off the album, House in Madrid, was released on November 2nd, 2099. A week later, House in Madrid climbed to the 5th position on the WWN's wrock charts, making it Suri's highest position to date. The track listing of 'vicious cycle': * house in madrid * leather * sugamina * let me be me * trapped * haematic * charcoal * dear prince * apocalyptic * infestation * heart half empty * stained white bluebells The vicious cycle tour was a tumultuous experience for Suri and her band. Between personal difficulties and subsequent gig cancellations, Suri felt herself willing to depart from the sound that had defined her for the last two albums. She felt healed, stronger, and held the position that her band and her management would drag her back down to the dark corners of her mind, for further ticket sales. In an act of recklessness, Suri fired her entire touring band late spring of 2100 and held lengthy discussions with Mindseye about her future in the label and her sound. The tour resumed in the summer, with a new band. Her performances became more melodic, no less feral but with a gravitas that they lacked previously. In August, Suri returned to Noir et Blanc studio in France during the tour, where she recorded a cover of the 1967 muggle classic White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane. The song was not officially released due to licensing issues, but she has incorporated her adaptation - a six minute crooning, guitar filled power performance - into her shows, to rousing success. Discography Studio Albums Extended Plays Category:Music Category:Wizard Musicians Category:WRock Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Alumni Category:Half-Blood __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Class of 2094 Category:Animagus